Memórias Perdidas
by LaneUchiha
Summary: No final estamos todos sozinhos, é absolutamente impossível fazer alguém pertencer a você.


**Dedicada a Just, a louca que ficou gritando durante todo o concurso de cosplay**

"_Aí a enfermeira chega e_

_todos levantam a cabeça  
E eu estou pensando no que Sarah disse:_

_que amar é ver alguém morrer..."_

* * *

Correndo na tempestade estava uma jovem que aparentava ter 19, 20 anos no máximo, ela usava um vestido marrom e tampava os olhos com as pequenas mãos. Parecia estar lutando contra o vento para este não levá-la.

Correu até um prédio, a pintura era descascada e não aparentava ter apartamentos luxuosos, além do fato de que parecia que iria desabar com um simples toque, mas o prédio resistia fortemente à tempestade. Ela entrou batendo a porta e sorriu, provavelmente ninguém nunca havia visto um anjo, mas qualquer um diria que sua face aparentava a de um : cabelos rosados caindo nas costas em cascata, olhos verdes que pareciam brilhar como esmeraldas, pele branca, e pequenos lábios rosados que esboçavam um leve sorriso, e bochechas vermelhas, que provavelmente eram resultado da correria incessante pela chuva.

Ela olhou como se estivesse se certificando que ninguém a havia seguido. Era uma noite chuvosa, em que trovões e relâmpagos aconteciam a todo instante. As árvores, sem folhas por causa do outono, batiam seus galhos nas janelas, produzindo barulhos altos e assustadores.

Ela respirou fundo e se lembrou porque estava ali. Iria se encontrar com a pessoa que tanto amava, fora para isso que pulara a janela do seu quarto nessa chuva e correra até aquele prédio abandonado nos arredores de Tóquio. Ela o amava tanto, e apesar dele não se separar de sua esposa, ela tinha certeza de que ele a amava também.

Foi andando pelo corredor e parou no apartamento trezentos e quatro. Viu uma sombra e sorriu. Estava tão feliz, ela sempre ficava feliz quando eles se encontravam.

Ela abriu a porta lentamente, estava se preparando para correr e abraçar seu amor, já fazia tanto tempo que não se viam! Quando ela abriu a porta, se assustou: havia uma pessoa parada contra a luz dos relâmpagos, então não podia ver seu rosto, mas a saia e o casaco delicado revelavam que ela era uma mulher. Mas afinal, quem era aquela mulher? Porque ela a estava olhando com um sorriso sádico? Como a misteriosa mulher sabia que ela estaria ali?

Antes que pudesse pensar na resposta para qualquer daquelas perguntas, a porta bateu, forte demais, como se alguém a tivesse fechado bruscamente pelo lado de fora. Então, com um lampejo, ela viu, uma faca afiada, igual uma daquelas que ela viu em um filme de terror outro dia. A mulher avançou para ela, mas ela não conseguiu escapar a tempo.

_A faca a atingiu pela primeira vez. _

Ele não estava ali .

**TUM-TUM**

_A faca a atingiu pela segunda vez._

Quem era aquela mulher?

TUM-TUM

_A faca a atingiu pela terceira vez._

Como ela entrara ali?

TUM-TUM

_A faca a atingiu pela quarta vez._

Ele não viria salvá-la?

_TUM-TUM_

Mas ele havia prometido estar lá sempre, com ela.

Sempre a ajudando.

Mas ele não estava, e aquela mulher continuava a esfaqueá-la e ela cada vez sangrava mais, seus vestido já estava todo rasgado e ensopado de sangue. A mulher saiu, quando viu a garota tombar no chão, sem forças ...

Seu coração estava fraco.

_tum-tum_

E batia cada vez mais devagar.

Ela estava se arrastando como um animal digno de pena até a porta, mas antes que conseguisse chegar, perdeu as forças, estava quase morrendo.

Dizem que quando você está morrendo, sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos. Mas ela não via nada. Nada além de sangue e perguntas sem respostas. Ele não viria salvá-la? Não, ela pensou, Ele está a caminho e vai entrar por aquela porta e resgatá-la e eles viveram felizes para sempre...

Mas ele não veio naquele momento. Nem naquela noite. Nem naquela semana.

Ele nunca veio salvá-la. E Haruno Sakura morreu, naquele quarto, naquele dia.

E dizem, que até hoje a garota está esperando por ele, naquele quarto. E nas noites de tempestades com trovões e relâmpagos, algumas pessoas disseram que viram a jovem com uma expressão melancólica, parada, esperando a pessoa que ela tanto amava.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não achei que ficou tão ruim se for levar em consideração que fui eu que escrevi.

Pensei que ficaria muito pior . Então ...

Reviews ? 8D


End file.
